familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hester Ann Miller (1818-1900)
Biography: Hester Ann Miller (1818-1900) Her husband died in 1875. Hester shows up on the 1880 US Census in Reedsburg, Sauk, Wisconsin, where she is caring for orphan children. On the 1900 US Census she is living with her grandchild and spouse in the same town. Joseph SWETLAND was the first known settler of southeastern Winfield, a native of Pennsylvania, where he married Hester Ann MILLER, came to Winfield in 1850, and settled on the farm now owned by Charles POWELL, where he afterward resided. They had a son, George, who married Emma Caroline FOSNOT, pioneer on Babb's Prairie in 1850, and remained on the homestead for several years, subsequently going to Reedsburg, where he still resides. George and Emma SWETLAND had a daughter Bernice, who married James O'CONNER, and resides in Winfield. James O'Connor, son of Hugh and Ann (Werner) O'Connor, was born in the township of Excelsior, Aug. 11, 1866; married Bernice Swetland, daughter of George and Emma Caroline (Fosnot) Swetland. This lady was born in Winfield, where her grandparents, Joseph and Hester Ann (Miller) Swetland settled in 1850. Her birthday is Sept. 27, 1873. Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor had four children: Roland, born May 25, 1897; Faye, born 1899-married Bert Vogel, June 21, 1921; three children, Fred, Robert, James; Vada, born Nov. 6, 1900, married Clinton Churchill Dec 22, 1920-two children, Lucille and LaVeta Dorothy; Gale, born April 26, 1905; died with the influenza, Feb 13, 1920. Vital Statistics: * Daughter of Christopher Miller (1785-1881) and Ruby Rogers (1785-1830) * 1818-Sep-2 : Birth in Washington Township, Wyoming Co, PA * 1838-Nov-22 : Marriage to Joseph R Swetland (1814-1875) - in Wyoming Co, PA - b. was born 23 Mar 1817 in Mehoopany, Wyoming, PA, and died 14 Apr 1875 in Reedsburgh, Sauk, WI. He was the son of Artemus Swetland (b 22-Mar-1797 / d. 4-Nov-1869 in Reedsburg, Sauk, WI) and Eunice Grist (b. 2-Sep-1798 in Gristie Flats, Luzerne , PA). Married: 22 Nov 1838 in Mehoopany, Wyoming, PA * 1900-Jul-7 : Died Children of Hester Miller and Joseph Swetland Note 1850 : Family move from Wyoming Co, PA to Sauk Co, WI. # Darwin Wayne Swetland - b1839/1840 # William Henry Harrison Swetland - was born 20 Dec 1840. # Benjamin Franklin Swetland - b1843 # Adelyne Ophelia Swetland - b1846 # George Washington Swetland (1848-1930) - b. 5-May-1848 m. Emma Caroline Fosnot - 1860 US Census and 1895 State Census shows couple in Sauk Co, Wisconsin # Mary Amerilla Swetland - References * Warenne Family Ancestry * Reedsburg History - Hester Miller / Joseph Swetland Family * Wisauk Records * Descendants of John Bradner 1850 US Census Washington Twp, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania USA - * Joseph R Swetland - m 33y / ocp: laborer * Hester Swetland - f 31y * DA* Swetland - m 10y * Wm H Swetland - m 9y * Benjm Swetland - m 7y * Ophelia Swetland - f 4y * George Swetland - m 2Y 1880 US Census Reedsburg, Sauk, Wisconsin * Hester Swetland - f 61y * George A Palmer - m 18y * Ida Woodford - f 13y * Eva E Woodford - f 12y * Cora B Woodford - f 9y 1900 US Census Reedsburg, Sauk, Wisconsin * Hester Swetland - f 81y - Grandmother * Myron Goodsell - m 31y * Eva Goodsell - f 30y Category:Non-SMW people articles